The Evil Demon and Weasel White-Fan
by ChiOokamiRyu
Summary: What if there was an another clan massacre a year before the Uchiha clan massacre. What if the family was best friends with the Uchiha. What will happen when the Kinslayer leaves her little sister alive and a year later Itachi follows her lead. What if the Kinslayer was the daughter of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Aku Akuma/Itachi Uchiha


The Evil Demon and the Weasel White-Fan

INFO

Name: Aku Akuma (Evil Demon)

Age: 12 (beginning) 18(most of time)

Height: 6'

Ranking: Genin - 2 years old, Chunin - 3 ½ years old, Jonin - 5 years old, ANBU - 6 ½ years old, ANBU Captain/Commander - 7 years old, Sannin- 8 years old, SS-Ranked Criminal - 12 years old

Family: Scream - little ½ sister, 6 years old (alive), "Kyuubi" - dad (alive but sealed) doesn't know, Rest are dead because of Aku. She is the Heir to the Akuma Clan

Looks: Red eyes with slits for pupils, long black hair that fades to red at the bottom, a black shirt that says "If you want to help…" on the front in white, and " Then get the Hell out of my way!" on that back thats red that drips like blood, black pants that are ripped and have chains on them, fishnet across upper body, a black mask that covers from the nose down, black combat boots that are steel toed and have spikes on them, Yuma on her neck, Yoru and Yume on her shoulders, Thunder and Lightning at her sides, piercings, tattoos, scars, weapons

Pets: Yuma- Male- Snake- Black, Yume- Female- Dragon- Black, Yoru- Male- Dragon- Red, Thunder- Male- Wolf- Black, Lightning- Female- Wolf- White

Bloodline: Called Akumagan or Demon Eye

Level One - Has Sharingan, Byakugan, sharper senses, faster healing

Level Two - level one, further sight, copy bloodlines, faster speed

Level Three - Levels one and two, transform into ½ demon state, tougher body

Level Four - Levels one to three, transform into full demon state, better strength, stealth, stamina, reflexes,

Level Master - Levels one to four, transform into beast form, hard to kill,

Species: Fox Demon / Wolf Demon

Half Demon Form (Fox): Almost the same as human but has one to ten tails and ears on top of her head that are orange, orange spots in eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek, claws, fangs, wears the same clothes as human form

Half Demon Form (Wolf): Almost the same as human but has one to ten tails and ears on top of her head that are red, gold spots in eyes, claws, fangs, wears the same clothes as human form

Full Demon Form (Fox): Pointed ears, orange eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek, claws, fangs, black with orange tip tail, she has on a royal kimono that is orange that fades to black at the bottom with a chest plate and black plate with shoulder plates for armor that is a black on top and orange on bottom

Full Demon Form (Wolf): Pointed ears, gold eyes, claws, fangs, two acid green wave pattern stripes on each cheek, wrist and ankle(Ookami markings), black with red tip tail, she has on a royal kimono that is red that fades to black at the bottom with a chest plate and black plate with shoulder plates for armor that is black on top and red on bottom

Beast Form (Fox): 20 stories high black and orange fox, ten tails, red eyes when angry, orange eyes normal, large fangs and claws, can shrink, acid on fangs, slim, light on feet, no need for clothes

Beast Form (Wolf): 20 stories high black and red wolf, ten tails, red eyes when angry, gold eyes normal, large fangs and claws, can shrink, acid on fangs, Ookami demon markings, light on feet, no need for clothes

Weapons: Daggers, Sais, Fangs, Claws, Tails, Naginata, Kusarigama, Katana, Chokoto, Fan, Senbon, Kunai, Shuriken, Hiraikotsu, Banryu, Zangetsu, S'orunga, Shinnigami, basically everything even her hair

Swords: Banryu, Zangetsu, S'orunga are the same as they are in the shows but more powerful. Shinnigami is her own sword that she made when she got the job of becoming the Guardian of the Underworld

Elements: She has mastered all the elements, even Time, but mostly uses Wind, Shadows, and Water. She hides the others so people don't know how powerful she really is.

Jutsu: Gen, Tai, Ken, Nin, and Fuin are mastered. She is learning Medical, Puppets, and many others. She knows how to use Chi and Reiatsu, She also has magic

Likes: Blood, Dragons, Snakes, Foxes, Wolves, Red, Black, Akumagan, Kyuubi, Swearing, Pain, Orange, Akatsuki, Killing, Her Weapons, Her Power, Her Job, Yami, Shinigami, Death,

Dislikes: Her partner Zetsu, Pein, Tobi, Life, Kakuzu, Deidara, Pink, Purple, Bright Colors, Bright People, Fangirls/boys, Paperwork, Fairy Tail,

Piercings: She has tons of piercings but hides them under a genjutsu seal. She looks like Gajeel

Tattoos: The normal ANBU tattoo on her left arm, Kyuubi on her stomach, her wolf form on her back, black snake on upper right upper arm, red dragon on her left lower leg

Scars: She has many scars but five major scars. First is from first transforming and its a scar all the way down her spine. The second is puncture marks on her left hand and arm from when she first found S'orunga as a child and he tried to overpower her. Third is a line across her torso from when she had her first major battle in the clan vs a adult to become an adult in the eyes of the clan. Fourth is

Magic: She can copy magics. She has Crash, Ice, Re-Equip, All the Dragon Slayers, Shadow, Poison, Data, Take-Over, Titan, and many others


End file.
